


Fill me

by ColourizedMadiel



Series: All good things... [3]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Scott, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Consensual Kink, Desperation, Desperation Play, Edging, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sub Scott, Tease&Denial, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Throuple, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourizedMadiel/pseuds/ColourizedMadiel
Summary: The throuple has an important appointment in the morning - unfortunately one of them one of them has his difficulties to get up.





	Fill me

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is long (~ 6k) and NSFW :).
> 
> Kink warnings (or promises XD) in alphabetical order - Bondage, Butt Plug, Cum Kink, Desperation, Edging, Tease & Denial.
> 
> Thank you so much rainbowsraging for beta reading, you're amazing and deserve a medal for being this patient!

„Fuck... is it...?" Mason lifts his head and seems a bit confused. The sun is rising, and it's early, especially for a day off. But Mark, the damn early bird, is already getting up and on his way to the bathroom. "You have 10 minutes left, I'm going to shower," he smiles and picks up his clothes.

Mason sighs in relief and nuzzles into Scott's naked back. "I don't want..." Scott mumbles quietly. "We've got a few minutes until Mark is ready," Mason answers and closes his eyes for - well, 5 seconds - before Mark's standing freshly showered beside their bed again.

"Come on, sleepy heads, it's a wonderful day!" he calls and at least Mason moves a bit.

"Come on Scotty, we have to get up..." Mason murmurs into his boyfriend's ear and tries to free one of his arms from Scott's grasp.

"No, daddy, I'm tired..." Scott whines and squeezes his eyes shut. After a few attempts to wake Scott with cheerful words which go unheard, Mason manages to climb out of the bed. "Scott, we really have to go!" he insists a bit more sternly, but his own tiredness doesn't help much.

"How long did you stay up tonight?" Mark asks in surprise and Mason shrugs. "I dunno, I headed to bed at four? But Scott wasn't tired then and you know how he gets when he has an idea to write down, 'I'll join you in five minutes, just five minutes'..." He yawns. "Can you try to make our princess get up? I need a shower. And coffee..." Mason turns on his heels and disappears in the bathroom.

"Scotty, princess, you know we have an appointment... Please..." Mark tries to wake him softly and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Nooo... our free morning..." Scott laments and pulls the blanket above his head.

Mark sighs and reached for Scott's hair which is still sticking out. He fondles his hair carefully. "Come on, you don't want Mason throwing you out of the bed. And we're late. If we're too late to the doctor's office we'll have to wait longer and won't have any time left before your meeting," he speaks to Scott's reasonable side.

"But I don't want to get up! Five more minutes, just five more minutes! I've only slept two hours. It's too early, I'm sooo tired..." Scott's still hiding under the blanket and sounds half asleep.

"Scott, I won't pull you by the hair under a cold shower, but I know someone who would. And I bet you don't want to make him even grumpier than he already is, he definitely isn't a morning person." Mark tries to sound a bit stricter, but it has exactly zero effect on Scott. "Come on, Scotty, I can hear he's done with his shower! You know our appointment is important!"

"I don't care... Just two more minutes..." Is the only thing Mark can hear before Mason comes back into the bedroom. "What's wrong?" asks Mason and Mark shrugs. "I really tried!"

"Okay, honey, can you make coffee? Please? I'll deal with our princess here..." Mason promises grudgingly and Mark is eager to leave the bedroom. Dealing with bratty fellow subs isn't his favorite activity in the morning, and he really did try to wake Scott gently.

While Mark is preparing their breakfast, or at least three coffees and sandwiches in a lunchbox, he can hear Mason's stern voice, and soon Scott is crying, complaining and whining. Mark tries to ignore the noises, he really doesn't want to feel pity, this is Scott's own fault. And neither Mason nor Mark would blame him for being sleepy if the appointment wasn't so important to them.

Soon he can hear water running and Scott yelling. Damn, now he is feeling pity. He puts an extra spoon of peanut butter on Scott's sandwich and draws a tiny heart on the sandwich paper.

After everything is done and he has eaten his sandwich, he has to wait until his boys are ready. He sits in their living room and watches the clock. They'll be too late.

***

"I'm so sorry, really..." Scott apologizes sheepishly from the back seat. "Oh you will be sorry when we're back at home," Mason answers but his face is almost relaxed, even though they hadn't been able to avoid a traffic jam.

"It's okay, loves, we'll have enough time between the appointment and your band meeting, Scotty," Mark calms them, trying to concentrate on driving . Mason sighs and turns around to face Scott. "You were the one who couldn't wait to get our test results and then you overslept?" He isn't angry, just... disconcerted. Sometimes Scott's behavior really confuses him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot our appointment last night and then I had this idea for a song and - I'm sorry." Mason squeezes his knee softly before he's turning around to watch the traffic again. "It's okay, I'm sure I've already made you regret it." He says with a devious smile.

Mark notices this smile, but doesn't say anything. It's a thing between them. "Eat your sandwiches, both of you," he insists and Mason pecks his cheek softly before unwrapping his sandwich. "You're literally an angel, honey."

Scott catches Mark's glance in the rear view mirror and smiles happily. He has noticed the little heart and the extra peanut butter. "Yes, you are," he adds genuinely and takes a bite of his sandwich.

***

"Why does he need so much time? I can't wait to get home..." Scott complains and taps with his foot on the floor. Mark was the last one in the doctor's office.

"Oh? Why?" Mason smirks and leans to Scott's ear, making sure that no one else can her them, and grasps his neck carefully.

"Can't you wait to fill Mark's pretty ass with your jizz?" Mason suggests and places a very short kiss behind Scott's ear. "Or maybe you can't wait to feel my come deep inside you, slowly dripping out because you'll be wide open after I'm done with you?"

Scott bites his lip to avoid gasping, and he's happy that they are the only ones in the waiting room. He feels a blush spreading across his cheeks and ears and nods.

"What did you say?" Mason asks playfully and Scott pulls himself together.

"Both..." his voice is raspy and low and he has to swallow before he can correct his mistake. "Both, Sir..."

Mason smiles and places another kiss on his neck. "Good boy," he whispers.

"Look, here's Mark!" Scott jumps from his chair, but hesitates at the stern look Mason gives him.

"Are you okay, honey?" Scott asks him as soon as Mark stands right in front of them.

"No STDs, everything is fine, like you!" Mark smiles happily and lets Scott hug him. Mason pulls both boys into his arms and kisses each of them quickly.

"Let's go home," Mason suggests, earning him a bright smile from Scott.

***

"I hope you're waiting until I can join you," Mark snaps playfully. He insisted on driving because he knows his boyfriends too well - they won't wait with their foreplay until they're at home. Once in a while he checks the rear view mirror to see what they're doing, and fuck, the sight is incredible.

They're making out, kissing each other deeply as Mason palms Scott's dick through his jeans. Scott leans his head back, baring his neck for Mason. Scott's gasping, he loves the feeling, he loves Mason's hand sneaking into his pants, he loves the pain when Mason sucks the soft skin on his neck.

But it isn't enough. Sometimes he feels like it will be never enough. "Sir, more, please, I need more..."But Mason instantly hushes him. "Don't distract Mark with your moans, we have to wait until we're home."

Scott pouts but tries to be quiet and points wordlessly to his neck, beneath the dark hickey Mason just sucked into his skin. "More?" Mason asks and Scott nods, eager for his boyfriend to obey.

***

"Bedroom, naked," Mason demands as soon as they close the front door behind them. They barely have any time left before Mitch is picking Scott up, but they will certainly make the best of it..

Mark and - surprisingly - Scott, too, obey without objections and both of them fold their clothes neatly. Scott not as neatly as Mark does, but neatly enough. Scott is eager. He can't wait for Mason to join them, he can't wait to feel hands on his naked body, lips sucking his skin, fingers stretching him wide open...

He stumbles to Mark and roughly pulls him in for a kiss. They are allowed to kiss even without Mason, and he'll take full advantage of that. Mark moans into Scott's mouth, and grasps his shoulders to hold him tighter. Their bare dicks move against each other and Scott can feel Mark hardening. Scott is already hard, so hard, and he needs release.

Mason comes into the room and steps behind Scott. He pushes himself against Scott's bare ass and grinds his denim-clad bulge against the pale cheeks. Scott whimpers and grabs Mark's hip tighter.

"Are you needy, princess?" Mason asks while his fingers explore Scott's crack, teasing him but not heading to his entrance. At a quick glance from Mason, Mark goes down on his knees and takes Scott's dick inside his mouth, curling his tongue around the tip and cradling Scott's balls in one hand.

"What do you need, love?" Mason sucks another hickey on Scott's shoulder and without any warning he spanks each of Scott's buttcheeks once. Scott moans loudly and leans back against Mason. "I need you, Sir, in my hands, in my mouth, in me... Please..."

Mason groans, accompanied by the delicious, wet noises caused by Mark sucking Scott's dick. "Lay down, on your back, open your legs," Mason demands breathlessly and shifts Scott in the right direction while he's pulling his own pants off.

Scott stumbles to the bed and falls down on his back, spreading his legs wide apart. "Sir?" he asks almost shyly. Seeing him in such a needy and well-behaved mood is rare but amazing for all of them.

"Yes, princess, you're such a good girl for us..." Mason replies with an affectionate smile while getting a bottle of lube and passing it to Mark who lays down between Scott thighs. Mason spreads Scott's legs a bit wider; lets his finger travel along the insides, causing goosebumps.

"Pretty boy, such a good boy, baby... Mark will prep you properly," Mason promises quietly while Mark slowly pushes one lubed finger into Scott.

"Want more, please... no time... want to be filled... your come..." Scott moans, a bit incoherent, but clear enough for them to understand.

"Don't be greedy, princess," Mason admonishes him and distracts him with a kiss which only makes Scott moan more.

Soon Mark adds a second finger and curls them lightly, causing Scott to almost yell into Mason's mouth. He wants more, he needs more, he's so desperate; but he knows Sir doesn't value impatience. So he just opens his eyes and looks pleadingly into Mason's eyes.

Mason really appreciates that moment. Scott being this pliant and needy is such a rare occasion and he loves it - no, he knows both of them love this amazing sight. He bows down to kiss him again, one hand lying softly against his neck. He doesn't press down enough to restrict Scott's breathing, because that's not something they have discussed, but he wants to hint at what he could do.

And Scott loves it. Even if he's able to breathe regularly, he can feel the light pressure of Mason's hand against his neck with every breath he takes. It's not painful, it's just a reminder. A reminder that he's owned by his Sir, even if he would never admit it without a fight.

Mark - who's still lying between Scott's legs - uses a third finger to stretch him properly, hurrying a little since they don't have a lot of time left. He's taking Scott's dick into his mouth and sucks it very softly, he doesn't want Scott coming too early. He scissors his fingers and the noises coming out Scott's mouth make him moan too.

"Please, Sir, please, I'm ready, so ready for you... Please..." Scott moans and pulls his head away from Mason so he can look into his eyes; he's so aroused and has completely forgotten his usual bratty behavior.

"Want us inside you? Filling you until it's dripping out?" Mason asks quietly and Scott desperately nods. "Who'll be the lucky boy to fuck you?" Mason asks and Mark lifts his head, surprised. That wasn't usual for them, but he would never complain.

Scott moans and needs less than a second to decide. "Both, please, want to feel both of you coming deep inside my ass... Please, first Mark and then you, Sir... want to be full with your come, want to be a good boy for you..." He whimpers and his dick is twitching.

Mason smiles. "Alright, princess, we'll do our very best. Want you on all fours, please." Scott obeys and while Mark is lubing his dick, Mason places a thick pillow for Scott to lay his head on. He carefully takes Scott's hands and places them behind his back.

"You really want to be a good boy? Don't move your hands." Mason orders and Scott closes his eyes, ready to obey.

Mark comes closer and grasps Scott's hips, lining himself up with Scott's hole. "Are you ready, baby? Want Mark's dick inside you?" Mason leaves no doubt who is controlling the situation, who's controlling both of them. Scott's answer is just a moan and Mark slowly shifts forward.

"Are you okay, baby?" Mark asks when he's bottomed out, pausing for a moment to let Scott adjust to the stretch. And to watch this beautiful sight, even more beautiful due its rarity.

"Yes, please... Move..." Scott groans and wiggles his hips a bit to feel Mark's dick shift inside him. Mark doesn't need to be asked twice and begins slowly to thrust, setting a consistent pace.

Mason places a black box near the headboard before kneels at Scott's side, holding Scott's wrists with one hand as he strokes himself with his other hand. Scott can't help but moan at the dominant gesture and the tight grip on his hands.

He tries to pull them away, not to free them, but to prompt Mason to grasp them rougher and firmer, hopefully rough enough to cause bruises. He wants to have a visible memory during his meeting.

And of course, Mason doesn't disappoint him. He closes his fingers tight around Scott's wrists and forces them to stay in their place. "I said don't move your hands," he admonishes Scott and makes him whine and move into Mark's thrusts as well as possible.

"Touch me, please," Scott whimpers and squirms under Mason's hands. "Not yet," answers Mason resolutely and closes his hand tighter around Scott's wrists. He will definitely bruise the skin, but Scott doesn't complain, that's what he wanted.

He can feel Mark increasing the speed and even if he hits his prostate regularly enough to send constant shivers down his spine, Scott doesn't come, he's just close, so close, and that makes him whine and beg.

After a few more thrusts, Mark leans forward to kiss Mason again and groans into his mouth when he comes, filling Scott with his come. Scott's moaning at the hot, wet, dirty feeling inside him. Mason holds him down until Mark has pulled out carefully. The sudden emptiness makes Scott whimper even more.

"Please, Sir, fuck me, I need more, more, much more..." whines Scott and as soon as Mark takes Mason's place to hold Scott's hands and arch his back down, Mason moves behind Scott and buries his dick inside Scott with just one fluent movement.

The feeling is overwhelming, for both of them. Mason can feel Mark's come surrounding his dick, making every movement slippery in way far different than usual. He's grasping Scott's hips to hold him still when he pounds hard into him.

"Fuck, princess, you feel so perfect, so relaxed and desperate to get fucked... You're such a slut, taking first Mark and now me without complaining... Tell me how much you need me, tell me how much you need my dick..." Mason groans and doesn't slow his steady pace.

"Yes, yes, I need you, want to feel you, your dick... so fucking beautiful... your dick fills me just perfect... I love your dick, fuck, I love how it feels... Please, Sir, want to come, please, please, Sir, need you, make me come with your dick...Please!"

Scott's desperate begging sends Mason over the edge almost immediately and Scott can feel his ass filling up with more come. He moans, his arousal is almost painful and he's so hard he will certainly come with the tiniest touch on his dick, but neither Mark nor Mason are making any move to jerk him off.

"Please, make me come, touch me, Sirs..." He hadn't planned to declare Mark as Sir too but in this moment it just slips out. "I need you, please..." His pleas are interrupted by the sound of a hooting car. He lifts his head. "FUCK!"

"I guess it's Mitch?" Mason slowly pulls out and gestures for Mark to not loosen his grip on Scott's wrists.

"Yes, FUCK! He's picking me up, but I need to come, I... fuck fuck fuck..." Scott yells in desperation.

Mason grabs the box and opens it. "We have no time, Mitch's waiting... Perhaps we could have finished if we were done with our appointment earlier, but sadly we were too late... I'm very sorry for you, Scotty," he explains softly and fondles Scott's hair. Scott is still whimpering and shaking, but he did mention the fantasy which Mason is now trying to fulfill just a few weeks ago, in a very open talk about their desires and needs.

"I guess you'll have to wait until tonight, but I have something to sweeten your meeting..." Mason continues, still a bit breathless.

Scott shakes his head and whines pathetically. "Don't want, just need to come, please let me come, Sir, please!"

"If you're a good boy and wear this until you come back home, we'll reward you, I promise." Mason shows him a plug made of steel, not really big but definitely not small. The gem in the base has a bubblegram of a scrolled "S" and it's just beautiful. "It'll be worth it."

Scott is overwhelmed by the beauty of the plug and the thought of wearing it the whole afternoon while it will bottle the come of his boys up deep inside him. Fuck, even if he wants to come really desperately, something in his mind is completely lost in subspace; he just wants to make his Sir proud, wants to earn his orgasm and not just receive it. He feels himself nodding and closing his eyes while desperate tears roll down his cheeks. "Yes, please... fill me..." he implores with a frantic moan.

Mason notices the sudden change in Scott's behavior and is suspicious if he's asking for too much. "Which color are you, Scotty?" he asks softly and waits for an answer.

"Green, Sir, I'm green," he replies immediately. They can hear the hooting car again.

"I'll talk to Mitch for a moment," Mark promises and lets go of Scott's hands; Scott is now so caught in his headspace that he doesn't even consider jerking himself off. Mason pushes the plug very slowly into Scott's hole, but there is barely any resistance due to the fact that the size of this plug is a bit smaller than their dicks.

When it's buried inside Scott, Mason watches his rim clenching around the plug for a moment and asks again, "Which color, princess?" Scott doesn't hesitate to repeat "Green". Mason breathes a sigh of relief, he was worried for a moment that he pushed Scott too far.

He lays down beside Scott and pulls him into his arms, holding him tight, trying to dab his tears with kisses. "You're beautiful. I love you, you're perfect," Mason whispers in his ear, which just makes Scott cry a bit more.

For a few moments they're just lying there in silence until Scott's sobs fade. "I'm green, I promise," he repeats and kisses Mason, showing a little smile when he lifts his head. "Can't wait for tonight, Sir."

***

Hours later, the band meeting is finally over. Scott can't wait to return home and he pulls impatiently on Mitch's sleeve, while Mitch is casually chatting with Kirstie. "Please, Mitch, let's go. I'm hungry," he implores. He's definitely not revealing the true reason for his impatience, even as he's simultaneously sending a short text in the throuple's group chat to announce his arrival.

"Oh, great, we can eat all together!" Kirstie suggests and smiles widely.

"Noooo..." Scott's nearly whining. "Mark and Mason have planned something for dinner, I can't eat with you, sorry. Please, let's go and we can hang out tomorrow?" he offers Kirstie to avoid disappointing her.

"Of course, tomorrow is fine, say hi to your lovely boys!" Kirstie chirps and packs her stuff. Well, 'lovely' is a matter of the viewer's perspective, at the moment they are more 'mean, sadistic bastards' than 'adorable, lovely boyfriends' for Scott.

Now, with plenty of time having passed since his latest experience with his evil, fucking perfect, boyfriends, Scott doesn't really know what made him accept the plug. But Mason had issued a challenge, and Scott is way too competitive to give in now. Even if he's antsy, fidgety and still so damn aroused - honestly, he doesn't know if his dick has softened for even just a moment - he doesn't want to remove the plug.

To be honest, it's an exciting, new experience. He's never before been as deep in his subspace as in that moment he agreed to wear the plug, and he's really impressed how good the situation felt and feels, how intimate and intoxicating, despite his desperation and the brief drop. But it's a bit scary too, he would have been so lost without Mason tethering him and he's a bit scared how naturally Mason carried him in that mindset.

"A penny for your thoughts..." Mitch interrupts him while they walk to Mitch's car. Scott takes the co-passenger seat - for once without hesitation, he knows he's not calm enough to drive. He tries to sit down carefully to avoid moving the plug more than necessary.

"It's nothing, really, I'm fine... fuck," he tries to suppress a moan when his attempts fail and he can feel the plug jolting inside him again, too small to really brush his prostate, but big enough to stay unforgettable in its place too close to his prostate.

"Don't lie to me," Mitch says as he starts reversing out of the parking space. "You have been antsy, fidgety, impatient and tense during the whole meeting. You couldn't sit down for a second and even now you're sitting down, you're squirming around like you have a stick up your ass." He freezes and stops the car - fortunately still on the parking space - turning around to face Scott.

"Wait... Scott, are you wearing a fucking plug in your ass?!" Mitch yells and Scott wants the floor to swallow him up. He feels himself blushing and fidgeting with his fingers, caressing and pressing the bruises around his wrists to anchor himself. Although he just wants to hide his face in his hands he forces himself to look into Mitch's eyes and nods.

"Wow! I... wow... I can't believe Mason has managed to make you wear a plug during the day! You were always very... I don't know... Playing was always limited to the bedroom for you, and now you're wearing a plug during our meeting..." Mitch smiles and starts the car again. "Well, you're not the first one..." He exclaims lightheartedly and makes Scott laugh.

"I know. I mean... I know I'm not the first one and I know that's really new for me. Really... Unusual." He nods and looks through the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mitch asks softly and Scott knows that there is really no pressure, but he wants to share his thoughts.

"Well... it isn't something bad, but I was never as deep in subspace as when you were picking me up. I was so desperate and eager and then there was something deep inside me, I mean, not inside me, but inside my mind which just made me obey. Can you believe it? OBEY?!" Scott repeats, truly confused, causing Mitch to chuckle softly.

"Yes I can believe it. Being a brat in general doesn't mean that you'll always have to or want to be a brat, honey," he replies.

Scott nods. "Yes, but it's so strange! I wasn't ever just obedient before and then... well, things have happened and I just wanted to be good for both, wanted to obey and submit... What the hell is wrong with me?"

Mitch shakes his head. "Nothing. It's just your subspace, but you aren't used to being down so deep."

Scott shrugs. "But why now and never earlier? With Alex for example?" That makes Mitch sigh and he looks shortly to Scott.

"Honey, I guess there is more than one reason. First, you love both of them from the bottom of your heart. Second, I guess Mason knows exactly which buttons he has to push."

Scott nods again. "Oh yes he does..." He waits for Mitch to continue.

"Third, you're always seeing Mark in completely, unconditional submission, but instead of being focused on your own actions like you have to when you were a top, or a Dom - with me for example - you're seeing his behavior from another perspective, you aren't responsible for him. At least not alone.

"So instead of being afraid that you're responsible for a person being in subspace, you have had many opportunities to see him enjoying it, how he's floating, the aftershocks and everything else that sums being a sub up.

"You didn't have to worry about a drop because you've seen that Mason can handle it and this knowledge strengthens your trust in Mason as a dom - your dom - again. Every other time you were bottoming there was the dom part of you - which has always been worrying a bit too much that your subs could have a drop - still worrying about that risk even when it's not your responsibility and you're the one who could drop.

"But I guess now, that you've had so much trust in Mason and Mark to catch you even if you have a drop... It was just naturally for you to come into your subspace and eventually obey Mason. Nothing wrong with it." Mitch smiles again and leaves Scott in surprise.

"Wow..." He gasps. "You know me really fucking well." Scott turns to Mitch, his eyes wide. "I really want to cuddle you, but I'm afraid you'll crash the car."

"I won't, idiot," Mitch chuckles.

"I guess you're right," Scott admits seriously. "It's the first relationship I can see my boyfriend acting with his other sub and watching their aftercare and routines, and I guess that makes me worry less."

For a moment they're just driving in complete silence until Scott's speaking up again. "But... Am I now everytime a pliant sub, deep in his subspace and ready to obey?" He asks and winces at how insecure his voice sounds.

"Of course not, silly. I guess you're still the most devilish brat on earth and you will drive Mason crazy at nine out of ten times. Not even I am always deep in my headspace when I'm playing, it happens, but it isn't guaranteed. I guess it will always be rarer for you, but perhaps it'll now be easier to accept when it happens."

Scott nods. "Fuck yes. I was so anxious about what's wrong with me, but I guess it's just a addition in my personality as a sub, and not a complete change. Thank you, Mitchy." He lays his hand down on Mitch's knee, very grateful for the insight Mitch has given him.

"You're welcome. Let's bring you to your boys as fast as possible so you can finally lose the pressure in your butt - and in your dick." Mitch laughs and Scott answers "You can bet your fucking ass!"

***

Scott opens the door with his keys, a bit surprised to find Mason waiting in the hallway for him. As soon as he closes the door, Mason presses him against the wall, kissing him passionately and grinding his hips against Scott's.

"No more teasing, Sir," Scott demands, gasping for air.

"I promise, don't worry. We have something arranged for you," Mason smiles and takes Scott's hand to guide him into their bedroom. For a moment Scott's just standing there in the door, filled with wonder at the beautiful sight.

Mark's lying on the bed, naked, his wrists roped to his ankles and with a pliant expression in his eyes, like he's waiting there just for Scott. "He's prepared for you, do you like?" Mason whispers in Scott's ear, making him shiver and gasp.

"Fuck, yes!" He comes closer to Mark and his attention is caught by the exposed plug in Mark's ass. He shudders as his ass clenches when he realizes that the plug matches his own, only with an "M" as the inscription. "Wow...." he murmurs and stops in front of the bed. He wants to fuck Mark, to take him, to dominate him, but he doesn't know if he has Mark's consent or Sir's permission. His worries are unfounded.

"I'm yours, Sir, " Mark answers seductively and Mason nods, before he helps Scott undress.

Scott is completely overwhelmed. He pulls Mason in for a kiss and whispers "Thank you" against his lips, knowing it's as much Mason's gift as Mark's. "He's yours," Mason repeats and goes down to his knees to remove Scott's boxers. And, to Scott's surprise, he sucks his dick completely hard - and a little further.

A few moments later, Scott climbs on the bed and presses his fingers against Mark's plug. Mark moans softly and looks imploringly at Scott. "Please, I'm so ready for you..." he promises.

"But I want to spend a little time with my reward..." Scott's fingers wanders above Mark's skin, draw little circles around his nipples.

"You like that?" Scott asks and pinches the sensitive skin carefully.

Mark closes his eyes and moans. "Yes, Sir..." Scott's smiling at the unfamiliar title, knowing it's a very special occasion if Mark's tempted to call him Sir.

His fingers scratch the skin very gently, more pleasure than anything else, aware that Mark isn't really into pain. He trails downwards, causing goosebumps and making Mark shiver when he grasps his dick and strokes it, soon interrupted by Mark. "Don't... Don't want to come, Sir... Please... I just want to be there for you."

Scott needs a moment to understand what Mark is asking for, but then he feels his eyes watering due to Mark's full submission. He can't imagine a bigger gift.

"Are you sure? " he asks and Mark nods.

"Tonight's about you. Not about me." Scott turns his head to Mason who seems to be as touched as Scott, so he guesses his Sir didn't know about Mark's plans either.

"Okay, honey. You're giving me the greatest gift I can imagine." He bows down to kiss Mark's lips softly, but soon he's slipping his tongue in when Mark groans, wasting no time in thoroughly exploring his mouth. Of course, they have kissed a lot before, but for the first time Scott doesn't hesitate to take full control, doesn't think it's presumptuous towards Sir.

The kiss heats up and and soon Mark's gasping and begging. "Please, Sir, fuck me, right now." Although Scott really wants to tease him, to make him wait and beg more - he can't. He's too aroused, his dick is too hard and his ass is still filled with come and the plug.

He removes Mark's plug and grabs the lube which Mason hands him. Two fingers slip in with barely resistance. "You're well prepared," he admits and adds a third finger.

"I'm so ready... Ready for you, Sir," Mark moans softly and Scott doesn't delay before lubing himself up and placing his dick against Mark's rim.

But then he hesitates, it feels a little strange, almost respectless and he turns his face to Mason. "Thank you so much, Sir," he says genuinely, leaving no doubt about their hierarchy.

Mason smiles and kneels down beside Mark's face to kiss Scott. "You've earned it. I'm so fucking proud of you."

Scott shivers and shifts himself carefully into Mark, hearing his groans abundantly clear. And fuck, in the moment he's bottoming out, his arousal hits him like a train. He gives Mark just a short moment to adjust before he's pounding into him with abandon.

Mark reacts to every thrust with a beautiful moan and soon he's just a whimpering mess, no relief in sight, due to his own decision. Scott can't say how much he's appreciating this gift; he slows down a bit to last longer.

"Do you... like... that my... our... come... is still... inside... you? That you... were... a good boy... for Sir?!" Mark groans with every thrust from Scott and of course, that doesn't help to increase the latter's stamina. He grabs Mark's hips tight enough to make him whine and leave bruises and thrusts harder into him, deeper and rougher.

Soon he feels his orgasm reaching him and turns his head to Mason, who's still sitting beside Mark's head, leisurely stroking his own cock.

"May I come, Sir?" he asks almost sheepishly while gasping for breath and Mason nods immediately. "Of course, princess, come for us."

Scott presses his lips onto Mark's and kisses him desperately. His muscles are clenching around the plug in his own ass, increasing the sensations. He's yelling his feelings out when he comes, his dick buried in his lover's ass and spilling his come deep inside him. Simultaneously, he feels hot splashes on his face, running down viscously.

He collapses down on Mark, really exhausted. After a second, he lifts his head and his eyes widen in shock. "Oh my god, honey, is everything okay? Have I hurt you? Was I too harsh? Too rough? Which color are you?"

Mark smiles and hushes him. "Shhh, princess, I'm green, really, really green," he whispers and lifts his head to lick the skin of Scott's face. Scott realizes belatedly that Mason's come is all over their faces and that Mark is cleaning him up. He sighs at this lovely gesture of full devotion and relishes Mark's submission.

But soon, when Mark's ready with cleaning up his face, he's just exhausted and tired, but he has to clean up and free Mark and - Mason interrupts his thoughts. "Lay down, princess, I'll take care of you both," he promises and Scott lays down besides Mark, thankfully nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

Mason opens the knots of the ropes, helping Mark to stretch his limbs. He disappears for a moment in the bathroom and come back with a few damp cloths. He cleans up their faces as softly as possible, leaning down to kiss both of them and kisses the bruises on Scott's wrists. "My beautiful subs... I can't imagine anyone more perfect, I'm so proud of both of you..." he whispers and continues with cleaning them.

Soon he's ready and cleans the plugs in the bathroom. When he comes back, Scott lazily lifts his head. "Why is Mark's plug bigger than mine?" he asks, curious.

"Oh, it's another but looks the same. I've bought each in three different sizes. You like them?"

Scott nods. "Well, I fucking love them," he answers and Mason lays down to the other side of Mark to cuddle him simultaneously, reaches for Scott's hair to fondle it.

"I fucking love you," Mason answers and Scott smiles widely.

"I love you too, Sir," he answers.

And Mark, who's almost fallen asleep murmurs a very quiet and very sleepy "And I love you."


End file.
